Why doesn't he smile?
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Remus meets a strange boy on the train and makes it his goal to get him to smile. He didn't count on falling in love


This is the first story I've ever put on the net. I really don't know what I'm doing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, Remus or any of his friends. Which is something I wish I could change. I do own Mitch. Yay, I own the pretty one!! J K Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters, and if you want to sue me, you won't get as much money as she gets.  
  
"Look at me, boy, I don't care what you say, you are going and that is final." My father raised his arm, and I nodded hastily. If I was going away to school the last thing I needed was a new injury.  
  
He sneered at me, and I lowered my head, backing out the door. "Mitch! Get back in here!!" Father roared. I slid back through the door.  
  
"Sorry Sir," I whispered. I usually whispered around Father, any louder and he'd think I was fighting back, and I'd get beaten worse. He growled. "You don't leave until I tell you to leave, got that?" I nodded. "Right. Now get out of my sight!" I was more than happy to, and went up to my room.  
  
The only place I was safe from the Beast. Father didn't know I called him that, but he deserved the name. I was always thinking up names like that. Father was the Beast, and I was Icarus. I knew the story, and even though my father would never warn me not to do something that would get me killed, I dreamt that I could fly away from everything. I suppose, in a way, Father was doing me a favour. Sending me away to school was sending me away from him. I attempted to jump up, and only succeeded in finding the first of the many sore spots that would turn into bruises. I rubbed at it and winced. "Owww."  
  
Two weeks later. "Yes Father. I promise." He snarled at me. "Sure you promise. Just like you promised not to leave the house that time." I winced. Trust him to bring that up. "That was different. You can't expect me to have stayed in a burning house??" His silence told me everything I wanted to know. He had wanted me to burn! He turned away, and growled. "Whatever. Just go, and be good. I don't want you coming home telling me you've been expelled or something." I grunted unhappily, and got onto the train.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" I looked up. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. In a nice tone of voice. "Mitch. You?" he smiled "Remus Lupin. Do you want me to help you with your trunk? Get it into a compartment or something?" This guy wanted to help me?? "Um, yes, thank you." I murmured, completely at a loss. Remus smiled again. I guessed he did that a lot. "Come on then."  
  
It turned out to be futile. There was not a single compartment left, and I wasn't going to share one. "It's no good, Mitch, you'll have to share with me and my friends," Remus said softly. There was no trace of a smile now. "Well, I guess, it'll be alright," I said, "So long as you don't leave me by myself." He nodded, and silently went to the one compartment we hadn't tried yet. "Hey, guys, it's Remmie!!" I paused at the door as a loud voice greeted Remus. 'Wait here,' he mouthed at me silently. I nodded, and he went in. I waited for what seemed like for ever, reflecting on Remus. He was really very good looking. Sure, his light brown hair was a little long, a bit shaggy, but it suited him. He was slender, but I knew he was strong, he'd had no trouble with my trunk. And his eyes. They were golden!! I could drown in the molten gold that were his eyes. Then he stuck his head back through the door. "Mitch? You can come in now." I nodded and followed him in.  
  
"Guys, I have someone outside." I began, hesitantly. "He's new, and I'm guessing he's kinda shy, because he didn't want to share a compartment, and would only agree to coming in here if I didn't leave him alone. So I want you to go easy on him. I also think..." here I paused for a moment, James, Peter and Sirius waiting patiently, "I think he won't take to kindly to questions about his family. So stay away from that subject. Alright?" they nodded solemnly. I was surprised. "Good. I'll bring him in now."  
  
I turned back to the door, and opened it. "Mitch? You can come in now." He nodded and came in. There was silence. I looked at my friends, and was amazed. They were just looking, no, staring, at Mitch! I glanced at him, properly, and couldn't believe I'd missed it before. The boy was gorgeous!  
  
His hair, so dark brown it was almost black, but not quite, pale skin, and the deepest most soulful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. "Um, Remus?" he asked suddenly and I snapped back into reality.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Mitch, I was thinking. These are my friends, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." He waved at them. All three of my friends smiled back at him, and that was when I realised. He hadn't smiled once, the whole time I'd been showing him around. He'd been pleased with some of the things he saw, I knew from the things he said. But he hadn't smiled. I made it my new school year goal, to make this boy smile.  
  
As he sat down, I realised, it wasn't going to be easy. I watched him, throughout the whole trip, hoping that my friends would think I was merely making sure he was alright, although from the looks Sirius shot me, I'm sure he was thinking something else.  
  
My bisexuality wasn't an issue to them, I had begun to suspect something similar in Sirius. I turned back to Mitch, to see him looking at me, a little strangely. Perhaps he'd noticed me looking too. That wouldn't be good at all. James stood up as the train finally slowed to a stop. "About bloody time." He said, shooting a glance at Mitch, who nodded. He did that a lot, I noticed, whenever someone else would smile or laugh. Peter looked to Mitch, who got up, and Peter and Sirius followed. I figured out that they wanted to go after him.  
  
Sirius, I believe, wanted to look at the new boy's ass. But Mitch waited politely for them to go before him, and the trudged out, dismayed. I indicated for Mitch to go first. He hadn't touched his trunk, and I thought I should get it. He seemed to realise then. "Oh, I forgot about my trunk." He said quietly, reaching for it. Another thing I had noticed. He only spoke in a near whisper. I gently pushed his hand out of the way. "I've got it Mitch. You were struggling with it before, I know. I can get it easily." He nodded, yet again, and bit his lip. "Thank you" I experienced a sudden flash of desire to copy him, and bite his lip. I squashed it, as he left the compartment. 


End file.
